Matchmakers
by MOONLIGHT SHADOW HUNTRESS
Summary: Multi-crossover fic. Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love and her son Cupid wish to take a break from spreading joy and and love to the world. So what does Aphrodite do? She finds two new recruits to take their palce for a while. What does Cupid say to this? Read on and find out. This fic also contains OCS and some characters from DEVIL MAY CRY and RESIDENT EVIL as well.


**Author's Note: "Here's another idea that recently popped into my head. This is a BEASTMASTER/ XENA WARRIOR PRINCESS Crossover fic that features the pairing of SHARAK/THE SORCERESS. It'll also feature APHRODITE, ARES along with a few other gods perhaps and also some characters form DEVIL MAY CRY and RESIDENT EVIL as well as some OC'S that belong to me and my good friend ALKAIDX10. So I guess you could call it a multi-crossover fic since it is crossed over with shows and games, which is always the case with me LOL. Also, Ikuto who is Alkaid's brother in her fics and mine is from the anime SHUGO CHARA and doesn't belong to me.**

**The fic cover pic doesn't belong to me either. it belongs to the fanfiction author aikakone.**

**I'm not gunna put the story summary in here because I'll probably end up changing it. I don't own any of the characters form the mentioned shows or games, only some of the OC'S and the idea for this short fic. I hope you enjoy!"**

* * *

Matchmakers

By: Moonlight Shadow Huntress

Chapter 1- Prologue

Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love lay languidly upon a large pink chaise lounge that had magically appeared within one of her many temples which she had decided to visit, undergoing the greatest massage she'd felt in centuries. She was dressed in her usual light pink lingerie with a see through robe like dress of the same color over that. Gold sandals finished off the ensemble. The temple was large, decorated in pink and gold décor. A large golden statue in her likeness stood overlooking an alter covered with bright pink flowers, along with other offerings to her. Usually there'd be a throng of drop dead gorgeous men who attended to her every need and enjoyed doing so. But she had sent them away long ago; there was only one who held power over her mind, body, and soul now.

"Right there" she sighed, melting in total relaxation as the experienced fingers continued the much needed massage to her tension filled body. "The Goddess of Love's work is never done" she sighed as memories from centuries past assailed her mind. They were good memories that caused a smile to form on her lips as she remembered when she'd first met her two favorite followers and friends, the half devil girl Natasha, daughter of 'The Legendary Dark Knight' Sparda and the neko girl Alkaid, who along with her brother Ikuto were both royalty and the last of their race, The Fire Cat Demons after their parents Leon and June had been killed. She'd given them both a bit of her power allowing them to be able to put couples of their choosing together and make them fall in love, just like she and her son Cupid could.

Both mother and son felt that they sometimes needed a break from their jobs, which was why she had recruited Natasha and Alkaid, and also because they were both very loving women. It didn't matter to her that her brother Ares, the God of War had also chosen them as his followers as well because of the high level of anger they also had locked away deep within them. There weren't many if any, who could boast that they were followers of both the Goddess of Love, and the God of War. It was either one or the other, and the scant few other than Alkaid and Natasha who had the privilege of becoming followers of more than one God had yet to be found, and so the two women were deemed as special. Aphrodite knew without a shadow of a doubt the moment she had recruited the women that this was indeed true.

* * *

**Author's Note: "There is chapter 1, short and sweet. Hope I did 'dite' justice and that you enjoyed. I know she mostly wears pink and has gold statues of herself in her temples in the shows, hence the color scheme of her temple in my fic.**

** Chapter 2 will be Aphrodite's memories of when she recruited the girls and will be in italics since it'll be a flashback. ****A flashback of when Ares recrutied them shall also be included as well.**

** Read and review, please and thank you. Until next time!"**


End file.
